


Shurima: Brothers and Desires

by flareblitz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Backstory, Barebacking, Bestiality, Casual Sex, Dubious Consent, Furry, Hemipenes, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Pre-Series, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Vomiting, Wet & Messy, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareblitz/pseuds/flareblitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezreal explores Shurima in search of the Talisman of Ascension. Two brothers, sundered by pride and envy, are united by a common desire. Meanwhile Ezreal is starting to discover his kinks, and befriends the only creatures that can truly satisfy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ascendant Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> League of Legends, its logo, characters, artworks and other fictional elements are the property of Riot. Awesome splash arts for Ezreal, Nasus, and Renekton. (Nasus is so hot! Just look at his steaming muscular body.)
> 
> I do not condone Bestiality—please do not molest your pet dogs or pet lizards. Practice safe sex and know your limits—try not to end up in the emergency room with something stuck up your ass. And enjoy reading!

The hot desert wind was blowing into his face. Fortunately he had his protective goggles on. Unfortunately sand was quickly accumulating in his golden locks. With his right hand, Ezreal gave his hair a quick brush, dusting off the Shurima sands from his head. An assignment from the Institute of War had brought him here to Shurima. The object of interest—a powerful ancient artifact that is able to twist time, the Talisman of Ascension. It was said that Azir the Emperor of the Sands used the talisman to quickly expand his empire. The ancient civilization was a mighty one, no doubt. Traveling across the Shurima Desert, Ezreal can only look in awe at the floating pyramids towering above him, suspended for several millennia now by ancient magic. These ruins remain bound by powerful curses and spells. The majestic pyramids—a reminder of that once glorious age.

Shurima was not Ezreal’s idea of a vacation. He was expecting to enjoy this expedition. What he did not expect was sand getting everywhere. The Shurima sand billowed with the wind, and managed to invite itself to places where they’re not supposed to go—under his shirt and inside his underwear, causing itching and discomfort. And he couldn't wash these off until he gets back to town. But never mind the sand. He had to contend with magical traps and dangerous curses. The last time sometime tried to claim a Shurima artifact for her own the curse turned her snake-like and venomous. Ezreal's definitely not planning on any kind of transformation. He’d like to go home whole and in one piece, thank you. But Ezreal’s natural affinity to magic made him suitable for the job. His uncanny ability to detect and disarm magical traps earned him this dreadful assignment.

Before he left the Institute, Taric was teaching him about restorative magic. You can quickly heal cut wounds and actually make your flesh and skin elastic to fend better against physical attacks. He's supposed to tend to his own wounds, look after his own health. He wished Taric was here. Heck, he wished someone at least came with him on this expedition. But everyone else was busy with other assignments. On second thought, anything's better than playing diplomacy with Noxian generals (he really hates those guys). And exploration really suits him; it satisfies his curiosity. Ezreals likes to try out different things, taste, smell, see, hear, feel, discover—experience things he hadn't experienced before. And staying around the Institute or going back to Piltover sounded really boring compared to exploring Shurima.

Ezreal was sporting his complete exploration gear. He had kept his goggles on ever since he stepped into the desert. Sand storms are quite frequent, and sand sometimes gets into his eyes. His helmet protects him from any falling objects, and the crumbling ruins are full of them. Despite the heat, wearing a jacket actually helps against the intense rays of the sun. A hoodie with be even better to keep him shaded and cool. To traverse the expanse of the Shurima desert, Ezreal borrowed Jayce’s mobile. The wheels were retrofitted with ski-like attachments to help glide around the sand, and a wind-propeller was attached at the back. He promised Jayce he’d return his mobile in good condition. He was well-stocked from his last town visit. His supplies and provisions should last him about a week at least.

Looking for hidden entrances among the ruins may be difficult for most people, but not for Ezreal. He can detect subtle shifts in magical energy. Hidden objects are found and concealed secrets are revealed. What is hard though is finding the right entrance. Beneath the quiet stars and the sleeping desert is a maze of entangled magical energies. It’s very difficult to ascertain which entrance is the right one without closer inspection. And this is where the old map, star charts, and his research came in. Luckily he also picked up runes from Ryze, because these ruins are written all over with it. Some are engraved, others painted, most invisible to the naked eye.

One particular stone stood out to Ezreal—an ordinary stone to the ordinary eye, but not so to the trained eye, especially to someone who makes a living out of raiding tombs. According to the stars, this stone aligns with Mars. According to the old maps, this was the site for the Emperor’s Summer Palace. Inscriptions on the stone tell of a tale about two brothers gifted with strength by the emperor. The loyal guard was gifted with canine dexterity. His strikes drain the life of his enemies. And the fierce warrior was gifted with lizard hardiness. His blades cut through any armor. The story continued with a rift that erupted from envy and pride. And a foretelling—when the two brothers learn to share what they desire, the amulet and the medallion shall form a trinket, and time shall once again bow to its master.

“Sounds prophetic,” Ezreal thought out loud. He ran his hand on the stone and dusts aside the sand. He could feel a strong… was it a heartbeat? Was the earth below him breathing? The sand surrounding the stone shifted. The stone rose and fell. Slowly, it sank beneath the sands to reveal the massive cavern below. The millennia-long untouched walls lit up as Ezreal took his first steps into the tunnel. Torches magically burned a golden glow into beautifully painted walls. Flowers, pots, and birds look beautifully drawn. Then there’s a wall of canine-headed soldiers. The river lizard looks over the fields. And sitting atop the pedestal is a crowned falcon, the Emperor. As he progressed deeper into the tunnels, the torches lit after him one after another invitingly as though urging him forward.

The long and winding trek took a good hour, but he didn’t mind. As he went deeper in, he’s beginning to understand that the tunnels were built underground the summer palace probably as a means to hide or escape. Rooms began emerging with doors he knows not how to open. The path opened up to an enormous underground hall decorated by ancient furniture, statues, tablets, ceramics, and gold wares? These are valuable relics no doubt. Maybe he could come back for them after this assignment. He’s getting excited, much like a boy inside a candy store. He’d have some new additions to his little museum—a collection of varied and colorful things he chanced upon in his expeditions. At the back of the enormous room was an equally gigantic stone door sealed with a powerful spell—a trial by fire.

“Step inside, they who are worthy.” Ezreal recited out loud, reading the runes carefully. “Your spirit will be measured, come into the light.” The inscriptions glowed as he brushed his fingers upon them. “The fire shall test your value, if you are ready.” The soft glow traced a pattern of light on the wall, painting an intricate archway. “But beware of bringing in your instruments for no device shall prosper within,” the inscription warned. “Bring only your true heart and your naked soul. Enter freely, but enter alone.” Heeding the commands of the runes, Ezreal set aside his backpack and gear on the far side of the hall. He removed his goggles and helmet and took a swig from his canister before throwing them into his pile.

He began by slowly running his hand on the glowing archway drawn on the stone door. The stone melted into his hand. Ezreal panicked. He froze as he was slowly pulled in, falling into the stone like falling into quicksand. For a moment he thought he was going to suffocate. Soon enough he could feel his body emerging on the other side of the door. But the place felt totally different. Not only was the heat oppressive, something else was messing up his senses. While moments ago he was in a room full of dead relics, he was now trapped inside an inferno of swirling magic. The large room with dark walls and statues greeted him. In the far side of the room, dimly lit by a blue flame was a pedestal and what looked like a staff in the middle. The air was hot and humid; the walls and the floors were burning like hot sand.

Ezreal was sweating, a lot. This was the trial by fire. Each step he took was a heavy struggle; the gravity seemed more intense than usual. He had to occasionally wipe his face to keep his visions clear. His undershirt was soaking in a lot of his sweat. What his undershirt couldn’t hold drips onto his underwear. His pants were uncomfortably tight and wet around his thighs and crotch. He had to discard some clothing if he doesn’t want to suffocate on this heat. He started by discarding his heavy brown coat. Next he removed his under shirt that is sticking uncomfortably to his skin. His now exposed chest felt so much cooler. To relieve the friction between his thighs and crotch, he unbuckled his belts, tossing them aside, allowing his pants to sag between his waists. He continued his slow march forward.

He was still sweating a lot from the oppressive heat. Fortunately, the sweat evaporating off his skin was keeping the temperature low. The soft waft of air caressing his skin was the closest he had to a breeze. As Ezreal inched toward the dim blue flame, the statues began to take shape. Canine heads, armed and upright, these are the same figures he saw in the wall paintings. The walls are curiously different from the palace walls. Magical runes are etched onto them; something or someone was sealed within this room. He figured that no one else was inside the Palace, much less inside this very room. He decided that he will be so much more comfortable naked. He promptly tossed aside his pants as well as his underwear. He could come back for them later. His naked form shone a pale whitish blue against the dim flame. A few more steps and he were right in front of the pedestal.

He took a step up the pedestal and stumbled, falling to his knees. He was pleasantly surprised that the floor was cool to touch. Wasn’t the room just trying to cook him alive moments ago? But his feet remained hotly confined inside his boots. Bring only your true heart and your naked soul, the door said; the runes were not kidding on the ‘naked’ requirement. With all his doubts erased, Ezreal discarded the last of his clothing, device, whatever. He was now standing in front of the staff he first sighted upon entering the room, balls naked. The staff was actually a mighty halberd, wrought in iron, decorated by a blue orb (the blue flame he was seeing from afar) and thinly encrusted with a golden glimmer. The seething gravity that weighed down the entire room emanated from this halberd. Is it cursed?

Ezreal gave the halberd a soft touch when suddenly a loud crack exploded loudly above him. He fell with his back against the cold stone floor. Towering above him was a dog-like creature. For a moment, Ezreal thought one of the statues must have fallen down on top of him. But the creature spoke in a chilly low voice, “Human, you have trespassed upon my master’s den.” Ezreal blinked; the dog-like creature’s snout was dangerously close to his face. The creature’s eyes glowed blue and he wore what looked like a golden helmet contoured to show his long and pointy ears. “I’m s-sorry…” Ezreal managed. He was pinned to the floor, naked, no less by a large dog. The creature’s chest pressed uncomfortably against his crotch, his hands pushing against the muscled chest of the monstrous creature.

“You entered the trial by fire?” the creature quizzed Ezreal, studying the human intently with his eyes. Ezreal merely nodded, still shocked from the sudden appearance of the creature. “You have freed me,” the creature continued. “Then perhaps it is I who owes you a favor.” Ezreal couldn’t help himself. The grinding of the creature’s chest against his crotch had made him really really aroused. The chill about the room was now encouraging Ezreal to cuddle up against the heat of the dog-like creature. The creature stood up a fair distance from Ezreal to reveal his full form—he was six feet eight inches tall compared to Ezreal’s small boyish five feet six inches frame.

The creature noticed that Ezreal was balls naked on the floor with his cock fully erect from rubbing against the creature’s chest. “I see that you are aroused by me, human” the creature spoke again “my apologies for failing to introduce myself—my name is Nasus, and I am the Curator of the Sands.” Ezreal shifted his position to face Nasus properly in a seated position, failing to conceal the still erect cock between his legs. Ezreal’s face was visibly red from embarrassment. “Uh, call me Ez… Ezreal,” Ezreal blurted out anxiously. Nasus slowly approached the small human and kneeled until his snout faced Ezreal’s face. “I have not done this for the longest time,” Nasus spoke “with your consent; allow me to satisfy your needs of the flesh.”

Ezreal blushed and nodded. Nasus took it as acquiescence. The dog-like creature first leaned in to lick Ezreal’s left ear, licking up all the ear wax Ezreal forgot to clean, before attacking his other ear. Nasus’ attentive service prompted Ezreal to fondly caress Nasus’ head like a dog before moving up to Nasus’ pointy ears. Nasus changed his target and started licking Ezreal in the lips. His blue glowing eyes studied Ezreal while Ezreal opened up his mouth for Nasus to fully explore. Nasus moved to Ezreal’s throat, down his neck, to his collarbone, before attacking his armpits. Nasus’ wet snout and dutiful licking was tickling Ezreal more than ever. And Nasus was relentless. He attacked Ezreal’s chest next, suckling Ezreal’s nipples and occasionally biting, tugging with his front teeth as though expecting to draw out milk.

Nasus carefully removed his armor and gauntlets, revealing a heavy muscular build. Nasus then carefully removed the belt that was fastened around his waist, and then discarded his loincloth effortlessly. The great creature now looked more beastlike than ever. Nasus returned to the seated and visibly flushed Ezreal and licked up his neck. The dog was lapping on Ezreal like drinking water, intent on tasting every bit of the human. Nasus moved from Ezreal’s chest down to his belly button before settling in front of Ezreal’s crotch. Nasus’ long tongue feasted on Ezreal’s cock and groin. Ezreal’s cock throbbed at the hot touch of Nasus’ tongue. Nasus’ tongue then reached further below to lick at Ezreal’s puckered hole.

Ezreal lied on his back, squirming as Nasus rimmed his asshole. The dog kept at it like licking a lollipop. “Please,” Ezreal muttered impatiently. “Please what, human?” Nasus asked. “Please fuck me already,” Ezreal pleaded. Nasus faced Ezreal again, his large form easily shadowing over the boy’s small frame. “There will be no need to prepare you,” Nasus explained. Nasus’ covered canine cock ran along Nasus’ belly in a line. Given Nasus’ height, the tip of his cock was perfectly positioned against Ezreal’s hole while the base extends further below, ending with his furry brown balls. “This will enter you effortlessly at first and will slowly grow in size as we continue,” Nasus continued. “Your hole will adjust accordingly.”

Nasus began lapping at Ezreal’s neck and ears again to distract him while the tip of his cock drove into Ezreal’s asshole. The tip of Nasus’ cock slithered its way inside Ezreal’s hole. Upon full insertion, Nasus’ cock grew in size. Nasus’ initially slender cock had grown to twelve inches and as thick as a cucumber. After a few more thrusts, Ezreal didn’t notice that the cock plowing his hole was now the size of his forearm. Ezreal’s hole had slowly adjusted with the gradually growing size of Nasus’ cock. Ezreal was literally being fisted by Nasus’ thick cherry canine cock. Nasus’ pre-cum was leaking heavily on both sides of Ezreal’s butt cheeks. The thick viscous fluid was churned and sloshed inside of Ezreal’s asshole. Nasus’ thrusts were hitting all the right spots. Ezreal kept on seeing white, dazed by the intense fucking. Ezreal couldn’t keep up with Nasus’ immense vigor.

Nasus stood up straight while his cock was still wedged inside Ezreal, effortlessly lifting Ezreal up with him. Ezreal’s arms reached around Nasus’ massive shoulders for support, his entire body pressed against Nasus’ muscular chest. The size difference was apparent. The height difference meant Ezreal had no foot support and had to rely on his arms to avoid getting impaled on Nasus’ large cock. As Nasus moved, his cock was driven deeper into Ezreal who bobbed up and down after Nasus. Nasus slammed hard, causing Ezreal to miss his grip around Nasus’ shoulder. His entire weight caused him to literally sit on the dog’s now massive cock. How large his cock had grown, Ezreal had no idea (not without a clear view). Ezreal’s head was feeling dizzy. His guts felt full from too much pre-cum inside of him. Each of Nasus’ hard thrust knocked the air out of his lungs.

Ezreal felt like his internal organs were being rearranged. His cock, over-stimulated from being rubbed between two bodies, felt like exploding. Nasus’ cock must have grown to the size of Ezreal’s leg because each time Nasus’ cock was fully in, Ezreal could see Nasus’ cock bloating his belly. “I am about to reach my full size,” Nasus warned as he pushed the entire length of his cock inside Ezreal. The bulbous base of Nasus’ cock near the entrance of his hole flared to the size of a soccer ball, making it impossible to pull out without ripping Ezreal in two. Meanwhile, the length of Nasus’ cock was stuck inside; the tip lodged on Ezreal’s prostate. Ezreal came; it was his first time to experience multiple orgasms. Ezreal convulsed violently under Nasus’ gentle embrace, shooting cum between their bodies.

“We are now joined. I will have to carry you around until the joining is finished,” Nasus noted. Nasus wrapped his loin cloth around them to secure Ezreal’s small frame against Nasus’ massive body. Nasus’ cock continued to pulsate inside of Ezreal’s asshole causing Ezreal’s cock to harden and ejaculate every hour. Knotting meant Ezreal was uncomfortably locked into Nasus’ cock. During this time, Nasus continued to pump cum into Ezreal’s asshole, flooding his stomach and intestines. This made Ezreal felt like a complete mess. Ezreal would occasionally regurgitate some of Nasus’ semen, and he would get to taste the bittersweet cum before swallowing it back. Knotting also meant Ezreal couldn’t leave to eat. He had to rely on the protein-packed semen flooding through his digestive system for nutrition.

The joining lasted approximately for a day, after which Nasus could comfortably slide his cock out of Ezreal. Nasus’ cock came out with a pop. Most of the semen had either congealed on the walls inside Ezreal’s hole or were gladly absorbed by Ezreal’s intestines for nourishment. Ezreal had plenty of rest, passing in and out of consciousness while straddling Nasus’ cock. Ezreal recovered all his clothes. Taric’s restorative spells worked wonders, restoring his overstretched hole to its original size. But no matter how normal his body now looked, his body will forever remember and crave the sensation of Nasus’ giant cock lodged inside of him, bulging out onto his belly, knocking air out of his lungs and how it made him ejaculate repeatedly. The mere thought of Nasus plowing him was making him hard again.

“You have my thanks, and my protection.” Nasus kneeled down to Ezreal, and gave him a lick to his cheeks. He handed Ezreal a golden amulet, “This is the Ancient Coin, a fragment of the talisman you seek.” Nasus explained that his nemesis brother, Renekton, who trapped him in the Summer Palace, holds the other fragment. Ezreal hesitantly leaned in and planted a kiss on the canine’s lips. Nasus’ tongue snuck into Ezreal’s mouth and they made out. Nasus’ right hand groped at Ezreal’s crotch, squeezing his cock. “Perhaps when your quest is over, you will visit me here again in the ruins. And we shall once more be reunited.” Nasus said. "Sure, thanks,” Ezreal managed a short reply before his face turned red again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your feedback and suggestions. Please give me a kudos if you liked my work. Another chapter coming up! (Just fixing subject-verb agreement and verb tense consistency.)


	2. Predator and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezreal pursues Renekton hoping to find the next piece of the puzzle. Renekton shows up in town one Friday to offer his services. The savage monster demands payment, in more ways than one, and Ezreal reluctantly agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> League of Legends, its logo, characters, artworks and other fictional elements are the property of Riot. Awesome splash arts for Ezreal, Nasus, and Renekton. (Nasus is so hot! Just look at his steaming muscular body.)
> 
> I do not condone Bestiality—please do not molest your pet dogs or pet lizards. Practice safe sex and know your limits—try not to end up in the emergency room with something stuck up your ass. And enjoy reading!

Ezreal traveled back to the nearest town. The journey was long and supposedly arduous. Surprisingly, he was not exhausted at all. He just had the most unusual sexual encounter imaginable, riding Nasus’ monstrous canine cock for one entire day. If at all he was feeling energized. Ezreal was happy his expedition yielded the Ancient Coin. The golden amulet glistened under the Shurima sun; its shine was resistant to the desert dust. He slid the trinket back to his pocket when he arrived in town. He parked Jayce’s mobile and quickly unloaded his gear. His next order of business was to track down Renekton, Nasus’ brother and nemesis, and owner of the next piece of the Talisman, an ancient artifact of unimaginable power. His first stopover was the bazaar where he traded his loot for gold. He next visited the local tavern where he was likely to hear news and stories from travelers.

Night came. People poured in to the pub. The tables were full. The barkeep and entertainers were busy. The atmosphere was warm, bright and pleasant. Ezreal could see traders, bounty hunters, and mercenaries enjoying their drinks and conversations. He slurped on his favorite brew while he eavesdropped on neighboring seats. These misfits were merrily recounting their exploits, while others were quite happy to tell their spooky tales—mysterious monsters that lurk the desert and caverns abound. What most interested him though was the story of a certain large lizard that occasionally visits the town. This creature was a bounty hunter that traveled far and wide. His bloodlust was known only by the long list of kills he had made, earning him the nickname Butcher. He was not known by any other name. The creature was known to visit the tavern every month to check for hunts.

Taking a calculated risk, Ezreal made a job posting on the pub bulletin. “Wanted: Bounty Hunter” it read, Ezreal had to make the job dangerous enough to filter out lesser hunters but interesting enough to get Renekton’s attention: “Dangerous Werewolf Spotted in the Ruins”. Ezreal specified the meeting place and time—the tea shop across the inn where he rented a place, half past noon on the last Friday of the month. Ezreal quickly scanned the pub. He suddenly realized how little interest he had for women in general. The voluptuous slender bodies of the entertainers dancing around the tavern that elicited cheers from the rowdy crowd did not arouse him at all. The muscular builds of warriors in the crowd reminded him of Nasus. Thoughts of Nasus’ strong arms and powerful legs were making him hard. He finished his drink, got up, and quickly left to finally retire for the night.

From taking odd jobs to dusting his archeological finds, days breezed by and suddenly it was the last Friday of the month. Ezreal started his day. He took a nice warm bath at the break of dawn, washing away the dust from yesterday’s labors. He stood in front of the vanity mirror, naked. He took his freshly laundered towels and dried himself up while admiring his features on the mirror. His short blond hair is a beautiful gold, his eyes a mystical blue. On his cheeks are two unusual birthmarks that glow blue whenever he casts his spells. His boyish facial features are quite feminine, he thought. His skin is creamy and smooth despite the harsh environments he constantly finds himself in—wearing gloves, sunscreen and protective gears did pay off. His body is fit but not overtly muscular; he curled his biceps; his arms are lean and strong—these are working muscles, not for show, developed from all the climbing, hiking, digging, and crawling he had done. Having stayed away from civilization for a month, Ezreal had no way to replace his now washed-out underwear. He decided he could go without one today. He put on his pants and secured the various belts around his legs, thighs and waist. He put on his thin undershirt, and then his trademark jacket. His boots, gloves, and goggles followed. He wanted to look decent when he meets with the bounty hunter, and finally reveal what he was really after. Ezreal wasn’t sure though how the bounty hunter would react.

Ezreal took off from his room to grab a sandwich before settling in front of the second floor shaded balcony where he would have a nice view of their supposed meeting place across the street. He sat there observing the street silently while Shurima’s maddening heat kicks in. The sands began to billow. The air began to dry up. He was glad he took a bath and decided to dress lightly. Ezreal was sweating no more than the previous night, his thin shirt allowing what little sweat to quickly dry up and cool. He waited patiently. But he was getting bored quickly. He stared blankly at the funny tents and structures of this quaint little town in the middle of the desert—tan buildings blending in with the sandy background, colorfully patterned flags and tent the only thing setting these structures apart. It was only when a large creature entered the tea shop that he snapped out of it.

Ezreal scrambled from his comfortable seat, peering intently on the tea shop but failing to spot the large creature. He promptly exited the inn and proceeded across the street. He was in such hurry, crashing into Renekton. “Ouch!” Ezreal cried, quickly apologizing “I’m so sorry.” The large lizard growled in reply. “I’m the client who posted about the werewolf.” Ezreal quickly interjected, hoping that piquing the Renekton’s interest would fix their awkward meeting. Renekton let out a soft growl before pointing Ezreal to a table at the far side of the shop. Ezreal followed as they both made their way to their spot. Renekton flopped on the couch heavily while Ezreal made his seat across. “About this werewolf that you saw,” Renekton snarled, the creature trying to sound as pleasant as possible despite his natural rumbling voice, “are you sure he’s not a were-dog, because I happen to know a mutt.” Renekton tried to joke, and then laughed with his thundering voice.

“Er, yes. This creature did look more like a dog. Haha.” Ezreal agreed, and then tried to laugh to Renekton’s joke hoping to somehow appease the bounty hunter. “And so what seems to be the problem?” the creature spoke, now more seriously; his voice was sinister. “Ahem.” Ezreal coughed and cleared his voice, and then proceeded, “I was digging for some artifact, see.” He carefully explained that he encountered the creature where he retrieved the Ancient Coin, leaving out the more pertinent and sexual details to avoid arousing his suspicions. “So you escaped from this so-called werewolf, and you are now looking for another trinket?” Renekton growled menacingly. “Yes,” he replied. “I see, so you set up this trick job to have me help you look for this… treasure.” Renekton spoke, now sounding more threatening. “But I will require payment first, half of the reward money.”

“I… I don’t have the required amount yet. M--maybe if you give me some time to prepare,” Ezreal was anxiously sweating, he was not prepared to pay a large sum and he had to make some alibi. “Well, there are other ways…” Renekton grinned, his pointy teeth are showing. “Payment comes in many different forms,” the large creature continued, leaning in dangerously close to Ezreal. The large snout was exhaling hot air as it leaned closer to Ezreal’s face. The bounty hunter took a whiff of air from Ezreal’s golden locks. Ezreal thought how dangerous this creature was. The size of his teeth could easily rip his head off. He thought the creature was going to bite when he suddenly felt the slither of Renekton’s tongue sliding down his head to lick at his ears, and then at his nape. It sent chills down his spine. “I… I s-suppose we c-can arrange for that…” Ezreal was stuttering; fear and excitement mixed inside of him. The large creature kept on exhaling hot air on his neck, occasionally growling. “I h-have a p-place… nearby” Ezreal stammered. “F-follow me…” Ezreal got up from his seat and headed to the cashier. He paid for the snacks and walked briskly across the street, the large lizard trailing from behind. He led Renekton up the flight of stairs to his floor, the stairs groaning under the tremendous weight of the creature.

Ezreal opened the door to his rented place. The one-room apartment was dark in the middle of the day; the windows were properly boarded up to fend off potential intruders. Scattered on the floor were a variety of dirty clothes, relics, maps, books, and tools. Ezreal opened the bathroom door to let in some light from the bathroom window as Renekton stepped into his small apartment. “Close the door,” the giant lizard commanded “I see better in the dark.” Ezreal obeyed. Renekton shut the door behind him, plunging the apartment into darkness. Ezreal couldn’t see, but he could feel the wood floor creak and the overhead lamp swing as the lizard made his way to his bed-cum-couch. Renekton stripped as he moved, his armor crashing heavily onto the complaining floor. Then he landed with a thud.

“I want you to strip,” Renekton growled “unless you want me to do it, but m’fraid I might shred your clothes with my claws.” Ezreal’s eyes tried to adjust, golden light filtered through the cracks between the planks on his boarded-up windows. The sight of his room was surreal and beautifully rustic, with varying shades of tan. The dust was visibly dancing from what little light spilling into his apartment. Renekton’s dark outline was visible but offered no details. Ezreal walked, careful not to step on his stuff. He removed his boots, gloves, and goggles. His jacket quickly followed into his pile on the floor. He took the last few steps to arrive in front of a seated Renekton. The lizard grabbed Ezreal’s hand to pull him forward. “Come,” the lizard spoke more gently, leading Ezreal’s hand near the creature’s crotch.

Ezreal was on his knees, in front of his bed-cum-couch. He could not really see, but his hands were touching what appears to be Renekton’s cock. No—make it two cocks. The lizard has a pair of penises—what biologists call hemipenis. Each was comfortably fit around his hands. The shape was that of a smooth cone, quite unlike that of humans. Even Nasus had a more human-like dick (except for the base that flares up into a ball.) Renekton growled as Ezreal massaged the cocks. Pre-cum was starting to drip; the hemipenes were quickly growing in size. “Lick it human…” The large lizard hissed, and Ezreal complied, albeit reluctantly at first. He licked the pointy tip of one cock while massaging both cocks between his hands. The cone-shaped cocks grew further in size, one cock squeezing the other at the base. Renekton continued to growl pleasurably in between strokes.

Renekton was now leaking a lot of pre-cum. The slick musty liquid was dripping down Ezreal’s bed-cum-couch and onto Ezreal’s undershirt. The cocks pulsated; the size of each cock was the length of Ezreal’s forearm and the girth widening from tip to base. Ezreal’s hands were now too small to entertain both cocks. He focused his attention on the top one, running his hands from the thin tip to the thick base of the cone-shaped cock. The base was now wide enough that Ezreal could no longer hug both his hands around it. Ezreal tried to suck on it, but his jaws could only open so much. “Strip human, strip…” Renekton growled impatiently. Before Ezreal could stand up, Renekton pulled him up violently so that Ezreal’s face was resting on the lizard’s chest. Renekton’s claw easily shred through his drenched undershirt, and was now tugging at his belts and pants.

“Wait!” Ezreal pushed against Renekton’s chest, then proceeded to remove his belts “I-I’ll do it…” He was afraid that the lizard might destroy his favorite pants. He kicked his pants off one side, stripping completely naked in the dark. Renekton pulled Ezreal close, causing Ezreal to straddle on the lizard’s wide hips, the two gigantic cocks pulsating against his back. The lizard was not much shorter than Nasus, but his crouched posture meant his head was more accessible to Ezreal’s short height. Ezreal rubbed his back against the cocks while facing the creature’s wide jaw. Renekton’s tongue lashed out and began licking on Ezreal’s delicate skin.

“I know you’ve mated with my brother, Nasus.” Renekton finally hissed like a whisper on Ezreal’s ear. “The seal I placed upon him can only be broken by carnal consummation—lust of the flesh…” Ezreal was shocked, but he sat still on Renekton’s hips. “My brother must either slay to fulfill the lust of flesh… or consume you in another way,” he explained “he wasn’t really the butcher-type, unlike me. But your cute little charm makes you an exemption—I don’t like killing off pretty things.” Renekton hissed, his clubby claws holding Ezreal in place as he rubbed his hemipenes against Ezreal’s butt crack.  “Ugh. Uh…” Ezreal moaned from the friction—a mixture of pain and pleasure. Renekton lifted Ezreal from his hips to a standing position so that Ezreal was now seated on one of Renekton’s cocks.

Ezreal’s entire lower body was drenched with Renekton’s pre-cum. Despite the heavy lubrication, he wasn’t sure he could take on Renekton raw. “Please wait,” Ezreal quickly spoke “I-I have to apply something…” Ezreal reached out from his current position to the nearby bed table. He picked up one of Taric’s gemstones, a vibrant blue, and cracked it between his hands. The gem shattered, flooding Ezreal’s body with magical energy. “Ups armor, makes my body more elastic,” Ezreal explained before lowering his body from his sitting position on top of Renekton’s cock. The tip of Renekton’s cock went in easily. Ezreal sat on Renekton’s fat cock, taking more in. The cone-shaped cock was slowly disappearing into Ezreal’s asshole. But the widening girth was getting more difficult to fit it.

“Think you can take it all in?” Renekton purred; Ezreal nodded. He wasn’t sure any human would be able to see his silent nod, but Renekton seemed to have perfect vision in the near darkness. Ezreal was only half-way down Renekton’s widening cock. As Ezreal was slowly continuing his descent, Renekton gave a careless thrust, hitting Ezreal hard on his prostate, whitening his vision. Hitting a dead end and seeing Ezreal unmovingly dazed, Renekton grabbed Ezreal by the hands and pulled the smaller body lower. Taric’s spell was working; Ezreal slid down recklessly to accommodate the creature’s huge cock, but he did not feel any pain and his hole seems to be holding together. Renekton’s clawed and pebbled fingers fondled Ezreal’s chest, leaving some scratches, before moving down to his belly.

“My, my, my… I can feel my dick on your belly,” Renekton snorted amusingly. “Good job taking on my cock.” Ezreal grunted, and managed only a moan before moving his own hands on his now bloated belly, pulsating with Renekton’s cock. It was an unusual sensation and something he could not quite explore while riding Nasus because he was either passed out or holding on for dear life. Taric’s spell was helping him stay conscious. Without warning, Renekton started thrusting violently. Unlike Nasus, Renekton was reckless and aggressive—he seemed to care little for Ezreal, or this was simply the nature of this dangerous creature. Ezreal moaned while leaning his head on the creature’s wide chest as he took the heavy assault.

Ezreal was more aware of what was happening to his body. He was sweating heavily. Renekton’s hot breath was blowing against his back. He was breathing hard; his diaphragm was getting squeezed from the inside with Renekton’s cock deep within. His intestines were twisting and bending to accommodate the aggressive ass fucking. Renekton’s unusual pre-cum was filling him up; there are small solids on Renekton’s pre-cum, adding to the friction he was feeling. He was quickly wearing out with no sign of stopping from Renekton. He could feel the pre-cum foaming up inside of him. His asshole was impossibly stretched. His back was now sore and aching. The pain and pleasure were killing him. He wished he could just pass out. Ezreal reached down to his abused hole; he could feel that the edges were red and swollen, Renekton’s cock driving in and out of it.

Renekton stood up from the bed-cum-couch, pushing Ezreal to the floor. Ezreal’s back hit the clutter on the floor. Renekton angled the thrusts to drive deeper into him. “I-I’m coming…” Ezreal cried as the newfound angle was rubbing his prostate too much, he was leaking pre-cum too. Renekton kept up his own pace, growling and thrusting on top of him. The lizard’s huge head was directly above Ezreal’s face and was dipping saliva all over. Ezreal came all over his own face, his hole pathetically trying to tighten around Renekton’s cock but failing miserably. His asshole was far too stretched and far too abused. Renekton came soon after. The semen was overflowing inside of him, going into places they were not supposed to go. The only thing keeping it all in was Renekton’s cock plugged on his swollen hole.

“This is going to burn a little, eh-hehehe…” Renekton rumbled. He was chucking menacingly. And Ezreal understood—Renekton’s semen was burning his insides like hot pepper sauce. “They say that crocodile cum is a little spicy,” the large lizard joked. Ezreal didn’t feel like moving at all from the floor. He could feel Taric’s spell wearing off and his consciousness going out. “I hope you don't mind... while I take care of my other cock,” Renekton muttered. Ezreal was too tired and too messed up to care anymore. The large powerful creature flipped him onto the bed-cum-couch, Ezreal’s face slapped on the filthy drenched sheets. His face was buried on a pile of gooey pre-cum as Renekton renewed his deep fucking, this time doggy-style. Fortunately his hole had already been stretched that any further damage was not likely.

Ezreal could not remember at what point during their second session he lost his consciousness. But he woke up with a stuffy nose. Sick? He snorted the viscous liquid in only to discover that it had been Renekton’s pre-cum that he sunk into. Ezreal coughed, the musty paste caught on his mouth. Renekton’s pre-cum was bitter. Renekton had fucked him senseless. And as he tried to get up a familiar sound reverberated across the now warmly lit apartment. “It was nice fucking you,” Renekton said in a cheerful snarl, “no human was able to take that much of my cock. The last pussy I wrecked, she bled to death.” Ezreal stumbled onto the floor. Renekton reached out to carry him up; the creature was unusually kinder and gentler than before.

“The Nomad’s Medallion is yours,” Renekton placed Ezreal on his messed up bed-cum-couch. Ezreal managed a sitting position. The large creature retreated to a fairly respectable position before handing Ezreal a golden necklace. “I don’t want it anyway; bad memories from a long-gone past.” The creature mused, “Still, if you seek the ancient talisman, m’fraid I can’t help you. No one really knew how to recreate it ever since it broke into pieces.” Ezreal studied the artifact in his hands. “Thanks,” Ezreal replied, no longer scared of Renekton. He didn’t realize that he was still naked until Renekton sat right next to him. Renekton’s large clawed hands reached out to fondle on Ezreal’s crotch that was starting to harden again. “I see what my brother saw in you; yer’ a pretty little boy.” Ezreal face went red.

The lizard lifted Ezreal’s small frame to sit on Renekton’s wide waist. This time, Ezreal’s back was leaning against Renekton’s large chest. The twin cocks jutted out under him. Ezreal’s butt crack slid on Renekton’s semi-erect penis. “You made me cum twice, I think it’s only fair I return the favor.” Ezreal rocked on the hemipenes while Renekton’s pebbled palm rubbed on Ezreal’s hardened cock. He was quick to cum, spilling his seed on the already messed up floor. Renekton fondled Ezreal’s nipples. Ezreal moaned in pleasure. The lizard snaked his tongue around Ezreal’s neck akin to a kiss while whispering to his ear. “I will be off for some important business,” he hissed, “and when I come back, I will let you feel what it’s like to have my two cocks inside of you, fucking your brains out.” Ezreal blushingly nodded while fondling both of Renekton’s hemipenes under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your feedback and suggestions. Please give me a kudos if you liked my work. Last chapter still in the works! (Expect hotter and steamier action plus a plot twist.)


	3. Descent Into Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezreal embarks on the last leg of the expedition in search of the Talisman of Ascension. Two interesting characters tag along to aid him on this dangerous quest. Ezreal sets off a trap, and a prophecy will be fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> League of Legends, its logo, characters, artworks and other fictional elements are the property of Riot. Awesome splash arts for Ezreal, Nasus, and Renekton. (Nasus is so hot! Just look at his steaming muscular body.)
> 
> I do not condone Bestiality—please do not molest your pet dogs or pet lizards. Practice safe sex and know your limits—try not to end up in the emergency room with something stuck up your ass. And enjoy reading!

Ezreal woke up from his sleep. His face and hair were stuck on the crusty layer that had formed on the sheets. Renekton’s seminal fluids had dried up and congealed; the musty smell of sex lingered in the air. His bed-cum-couch and its immediate vicinity was a total mess—the giant lizard’s copious amount of pre-cum and cum was splattered all over his discarded clothes, his gears, his books, his tools—there was a crater of sex on his apartment floor. He was a total mess. He must have slept for a week. Soon after Renekton left, Ezreal carelessly collapsed on his ruined bed-cum-couch. He never bothered to get up since, let alone clean up his apartment. He was too exhausted, enough not to get up to find food and now he’s famished. His afternoon sex with the gigantic lizard had completely drained him. He even forgot to repair the damage done to his body with some of Taric’s restorative spells. He just went straight to his filthy bed and slept like the dead.

Ezreal’s naked body sagged limply against the sheets. He reached his hand to his now loose and distended asshole. He could easily slip his fingers in and scoop out some of the caked lizard cum stuck in his anal walls. His entire body was aching. His hole and his insides were still burning. He remembered Renekton mentioning something about lizard cum being spicy. He was thankful he didn’t bleed. Taric’s armor-enhancing gems worked. He managed to take on Renekton’s monstrous cocks without breaking. It was a miracle, considering how vicious, reckless, and relentless the lizard was. His experience with Renekton’s destructive fucking was probably indicative of how dangerous the creature was as a bounty hunter. Renekton was likely just as violent and merciless in battle, true to his reputation. And yet the creature had shown Ezreal his softer side. The night before Renekton left, he gave Ezreal the medallion and even had the courtesy to jerk Ezreal off.

Right now, he had to get up and straighten his things out. If any of his friends back in the Institute were to find out, he’d be terribly embarrassed. Ezreal mustered his strength and got out of his bed-cum-couch. Still disoriented, he stumbled on his sticky messed up floor and picked up his discarded clothes. He threw them on the sink and proceeded to fill his tub with hot water. He went back to his bedside table and picked up the last of Taric’s restorative gems and potions. He threw them all in to the tub. He slid his naked limping body into the now bubbling bath; sparks in blue and green were popping in the air like bubbles. A soft and warm sensation filled his body. The dried up scars on his chest began to heal; his asshole regained its original stretch, closing up with a pop. This bath wasn’t going to clean his insides though and figured the burning will most likely persist for a few more days. He scrubbed off most of Renekton’s fluids on his skin. The scum was slowly dulling the sparkling bath water. Ezreal was regaining his previous strength while the water dulled out completely.

With his strength also came his appetite. Ezreal dressed up lightly and proceeded to his room. He took his belts and goggles from the floor and rinsed them with plentiful amounts of water. He threw his soiled clothes and linen in his tub, threw in some detergent, and filled it with water. He’d let his heavily soiled garments soak for a day. Hopefully that should take care of the dried up cum. He grabbed his bag of coins on his desk, wore his belts and goggles, and soon he was out the door, down the stairs, and at the streets. The crowded bazaar was warmly lit in this chilly evening. Ezreal proceeded to a cafeteria right across the tavern and had his fill of kebab, dinner rolls, grilled fish, roast lamb, and herbed soup. He ate like he hadn’t eaten for a year. And when he was done, Ezreal walked right across the street to the pub. He found himself a comfortable seat and ordered his favorite drinks. Ezreal was hungry, not just literally. He felt like he just got back from the dead. He hadn’t felt this energized or refreshed for days, and he was not going to waste it going back home to clean up or retiring early to bed.

The tavern was more crowded than usual tonight. The warm and golden lighting compliments the merry atmosphere. Oak tables and warm liquor accompany travelers, hunters, and traders. The chatter tonight was louder. Servers and entertainers were keeping most of the men entertained. There were a few female customers, but they were mostly clustered in small groups minding their own business. He had a few of the entertainers make some passes but Ezreal didn’t show any interest. He was content just sitting there observing the crowd as the night wore on. Ezreal had too many to drink that he was now feeling the buzz—a feverish feeling without the fatigue. His vision was slightly blurred too. He didn’t keep track of the time; he guessed that it was fast approaching midnight, probably the best time to go home. He got up when he was suddenly approached by a man, by the looks of which, he was probably a bounty hunter. Ezreal was disoriented. As soon as he got up he tripped and fell into the arms of the stranger. “Woah, easy there kid.”

The stranger was well built, probably six foot tall, and his muscular arms indicated that he was a bounty hunter, or he was a serious trader who carries his own merchandise around without the camels or horses. Ezreal guessed that bounty hunter was more likely. He helped Ezreal find his balance, and Ezreal managed to stand on his own. “Thanks,” Ezreal spoke, “I guess I drank too much back there.” The man reached out his hand to feel Ezreal’s forehead. “Hey, no problem,” the man replied, “looks a bit feverish, but most likely from the drinking… you sure can hold your liquor.” Ezreal gave the stranger a downy gaze and thanked him again. The man spoke again; his voice was confident and flirty, “me and my friend over there can’t help but notice you’ve been sitting alone… you don’t seem to pay any of the ladies any attention. Perhaps you would like to have a good time.” Ezreal maintained a fuzzy eye contact and finally managed a reply “Yes.”

The man did not hesitate—he pulled Ezreal closer, with his left arm wrapped around Ezreal’s lower back, his right hand tilted Ezreal’s chin so that Ezreal’s face was facing the man’s handsome and brawny face. The man’s lips touched Ezreal’s. The short and trimmed beard rubbed against Ezreal’s smooth skin. And they shared a kiss. Both Ezreal and the stranger hungrily made out—tongue exploring each other’s mouth, teeth clashing. At some point, the stranger was clearly overpowering Ezreal. The kiss became torrid. Ezreal was leaning against the wall while he was groped by the stranger. One hand squeezing his butt cheeks, the other pressing on his nipples. Ezreal couldn’t take it anymore. He ground his groin on the muscular man’s right leg and the man pushed that leg forward to meet the friction. Ezreal was humping himself dry to a stranger’s leg and it was driving him crazy.

No one in the pub seemed to notice, or they just didn’t care at all. The stranger continued his rough kissing; his beard was scratching and burning against Ezreal’s lips like sandpaper. Ezreal was pinned against the wall, helpless as the man groped every sensitive part of Ezreal’s body. The stranger gripped Ezreal’s crotch, squeezing it tightly, it felt like exploding. Ezreal’s body was practically begging for more attention. The extended make out session was making Ezreal sweat through his undershirt and was only interrupted when another tongue joined the party. Another guy joined the pair in the corner of the pub and was helping himself to Ezreal’s earwax. The tongue was hot on his ears, blocking out the noise from the crowd and drowning Ezreal with wet slurping sound. The stranger continued their intense make out. The new intruder spoke to Ezreal’s ear, “don’t worry kid, I’m with him… I just couldn’t help myself seeing my mate here was enjoying himself to your sexy body. I hope you don’t mind me joining your little party.” Ezreal, preoccupied with the man kissing him, gave the new stranger a side glance then a definitive hard nod of approval.

The guy withdrew his tongue and lips. “I’m gonna let my friend here kiss you while I help myself to the other parts of your body.” Ezreal’s mouth was quickly preoccupied again by the friend’s tongue. The friend’s face was smooth, their kiss more slick less friction. Ezreal kept at it. The kissing was making him very hard. The guy was now sucking on Ezreal’s neck, while the friend continued the kiss. The guy moved to nibble at Ezreal’s Adam’s apple, his beard rubbing against Ezreal’s sensitive skin. The friend lifted Ezreal’s undershirt, exposing his nipples. The guy proceeded to suck on the nipples, his beard was tickling Ezreal. And then his nipples were bit, hard. Ezreal squealed in his kiss, his voice pacified by the friend. There were now two sets of hands groping Ezreal. His breasts, ass, and hips were squeezed. He felt like a girl being molested. Someone was rubbing his cock, rock hard and trapped under his pants. Another hand went into his pants, fingers probing his asshole. The kissing ended, the guy and the friend were on each side of Ezreal; he was still pinned to the wall. The crowd remained largely oblivious.

The guy and the friend were nibbling on Ezreal’s neck and ears, one on each side. One hand was inside his crotch area, stroking his cock, now wet and dripping pre-cum. Another hand had successfully probed his ass, a finger sliding in and out of his hole. If they could remove their clothes now, the two guys would be fucking Ezreal. But they didn’t want catching any more attention now, not with the thinning crowd. Besides, their little corner was less than ideal to hide what Ezreal, the guy and the friend had in mind. Unless they wanted to start a public exhibition on fucking, they needed to find some place to crash quickly. “Come with us… we have a place just across the markets—lowtown lodgings.” Lowtown lodgings, the cheapest and the dirtiest in town, and also attracts some undesirables. Fortunately, the Institute gave Ezreal a budget to rent out a decent quarter at the inn. The guy and the friend were hot on Ezreal, and he doesn’t exactly have a clean bed to crash onto back at the inn, plus he was now extremely horny.

Ezreal followed both guys down the streets to their low-budget room. The place was shabby but quite bearable. At least there was a bed, and the linen was probably changed. The guy and his friend wasted no time stripping and removing Ezreal’s clothes while the kissing and groping continued. Both guys were now less courteous. Ezreal sat down naked on the bed. The first guy sucked on his nipples again, the beard was tickling and distracting Ezreal while his hole was being probed by two fingers. The friend resumed the kiss, now more aggressive. Ezreal soon had four fingers up his ass, stretching him. The guy impatiently withdrew his fingers and pulled Ezreal up to all fours on the bed, and then inserted his large cock into Ezreal’s hole. The friend held Ezreal by his jaw and parted his lips with his fingers. The friend then inserted his large cock into Ezreal’s mouth. Ezreal was simultaneously fucked in his face and in his back while kneeling on the dilapidated bed like a good pet.

This reminds him of his sex with Nasus and with Renekton. Except these guys weren’t pushing his limits. Sure the kissing was hot, the foreplay and the teasing too. But the anal sex was nowhere near as satisfying. The guy continued to fuck Ezreal’s asshole, while the friend grabbed on Ezreal’s golden locks and was now deepthroating him. Ezreal was choking on his own saliva. The friend was pulling his hair too hard, it hurt. The guy came inside of Ezreal’s asshole. The friend took his turn, flipping Ezreal so that he’s lying down on the bed and then proceeded to churn up the guy’s cum inside. The fucking was rough; Ezreal’s butt was rubbing against the rough cheap linen, causing carpet burn. The first guy grabbed Ezreal’s nose, lifted it up to part his mouth, and rammed his spent and dirtied cock inside Ezreal’s mouth. Ezreal didn’t have a choice but to choke on the smelly dick.

Ezreal could feel the previous guy’s cum foaming and dripping down his butt cheeks while the friend fucked him until he came too. “Nice kid,” the guy said, before giving Ezreal a hard slap on his butt. The friend threw a few coins on his way, “should cover the rent of this place, and maybe some sandwich.” The guy and his friend quickly left. Ezreal lay naked on the bed, dissatisfied, cum foaming and dripping out of his hole, down his butt cheeks, into the cheap bed cover. Ezreal felt like he was fucked like a bitch and then discarded like a toy. He felt like he was used and violated. The selfish bastards didn’t bother to make sure Ezreal had his share of the pleasure—he had to jack himself off after they had left. Ezreal had to relieve the sexual tension, the fever inside of him. Ezreal pumped his own cock until he came, his cum sprayed into the air before landing on his chest. He rested on the bed for a good half an hour, not moving. He missed Nasus. And as much as he feared Renekton’s bloodlust, he missed the intense fucking too. Disgruntled, Ezreal gathered up his things and left.  


* * *

 

Back at his place, Ezreal took a very long shower. He was trying to wash away the sex, the guilt and the dirty feeling. Cold water was flowing along his fair skin, down his hips, butt, and slender legs. It felt like standing under the cold rain. Ezreal was lost in his own thoughts, pondering upon the events that had transpired ever since he embarked on this assignment. More importantly, he had hit a dead end on his search for the Talisman. He had the Amulet Coin from Nasus, and the Nomad’s Medallion from Renekton, but he was clueless on how to proceed. He was stumped, and now he was feeling frustrated. He dried himself up and got dressed. Back in his small apartment, he collected his things. He spent most of his day cleaning the mess he and Renekton had created. The important stuff he made sure were wiped clear of any evidence of sex. The sullied garments were mostly discarded.

Ezreal embarked on one last expedition. He revisited the summer palace where he first encountered Nasus but found the place abandoned. He carefully looked for clues everywhere—every puzzle, riddle, and inscription he could find he jotted them down in his pocket journal. “When the two brothers learn to share what they desire, the amulet and the medallion shall form a trinket, and time shall once again bow to its master,” the prophecy echoed in his notebook. This was the closest clue had to solving the puzzle. But with no further instructions, he was stuck. He tried to piece together the Medallion and the Coin, to no avail. Finally, Ezreal decided to abandon his search and pack up to return back to the Institute. Ezreal was speeding out of Shurima on Jayce’s mobile. The drive took an entire day. Halfway through, the sand gliders were switched in favor of wheels as the terrain changed. And not for long, Ezreal was traversing through a strange woodland city.

Blanketing the sky was a huge window-like roof. The roof was supported by rock pillars that grew like trees. The celestial stars were unobscured by clouds. The city sat on an eternal night, not quite dark. The evening skies were brightly lit by heavenly objects. People, yordles, and weird creatures roamed the busy streets. Shops, entertainment, and traffic were aplenty. Citizens from all corners of Valoran come here, to negotiate trade, form allegiances or simply seek refuge from war. And sitting atop a hill is the Institute of War, a neutral entity that ensures no war gets out of hand. When nations disagree, they come to the Institute to negotiate peace. And any quarrel that must be settled by force was settled in the Fields of Justice. Ezreal arrived in front of the huge coliseum that housed the Institute. The pillars were emanating with powerful magic, it was almost dulling to his senses. The majestic steps beckons, it intimidates, yet invites.

Ezreal parked Jayce’s mobile and treaded on. He passed by Jayce, who shouted “my mobile better be in one piece, Ez.” Ezreal shot him a quick smile as a greeting. He continued climbing the stairs, shouting back “it is” reassuring Jayce that he took good care of the mobile. He also met Lux near the first landing. “Ezreal!” Lux greeted cheerfully, “how was the expedition?” Ezreal had been missing his friends ever since he left for Shurima. “Not so great,” Ezreal replied “I might be going for another expedition.” Lux squeezed Ezreal’s cheeks like a baby’s. She had always treated Ezreal like her younger brother. “In that case, you’d better have this,” Lux handed Ezreal a flower-like trinket. “I’ve been playing around with magical light lately; I’m calling it a Warding Totem, should bring light to dark places.” Lux giggled. She placed her trinket on the ground and it blossomed into a beautiful lantern, demonstrating how it worked; the golden light was illuminating the steps.

“Thanks. Uh- how are things on your end?” Ezreal inquired. A couple of Noxian generals were walking down the stairs nearby as Lux whispered in his ear, “Not good! Those Noxian generals were demanding we give up a piece of our land. We are negotiating, but Jarvan is preparing for war.” The Noxian pair ignored them, walking past them as Lux continued. “The council was just suggesting we settle this matter in Summoner’s Rift. They were trying to avoid another war.” Ezreal threw a quick glance at the descending Noxian generals and quipped, “These apes are ancient history. They belong in the museum.” This incited Lux’s manic laughing fit, which Ezreal honestly sometimes wonder if it’s indicative of some mental disorder. “Got to go, tee-hee… See you around!” Lux finally cooled down after a few minutes and started walking in the opposite direction. “Noxians! I hate those guys,” he muttered under his breath as he waved goodbye to Lux.

Ezreal climbed the last remaining steps, passing by both friends and enemies along the way. Ezreal entered the great hall. He was greeted by the Institute’s guardians Alistar, the Minotaur and Kayle, the archangel. “Welcome master Ezreal,” the Minotaur began. “The council wishes to see you,” the Archangel added, “They will very much liked to see your report, Prodigal Explorer.” Ezreal wasted no time walking towards the Council Room. And upon entering the vast chamber, he was greeted not only by the Council, three grand summoners sitting atop their lofty pedestals. On opposite ends of the pedestal stood the tall and muscular Nasus and the hunched but large Renekton. “Good day Prodigal Explorer, please take your seat,” one of the councilor beckoned. Ezreal obeyed. “We have read your report. It seems you are caught in a little snag,” the second councilor continued. “Would you be so kind as to display the artifacts you’ve recovered so far?” The third added. Ezreal raised the Ancient Coin and the Nomad’s Medallion. A mystical blue light shot out of the walls and hit the artifacts. The Coin and the Medallion floated to the middle of the room for everyone to see.

The three council members studied the artifacts carefully, before issuing their next instructions. “Very good Prodigal Explorer. We are a step closer to recovering the Talisman of Ascension,” spoke the first councilor. “You must collect and return the Talisman to this Institute where it will be kept safe, so no one may abuse its power,” spoke the second councilor. “For this task, you shall be accompanied by Nasus and Renekton. They will guide you into the deepest secrets of Shurima. They shall make sure no harm comes your way,” spoke the third councilor. “This meeting is adjourned. Now go Prodigal Explorer. We await your good news,” the three now spoke in unison. Ezreal gave a graceful little bow before exiting the chamber. He was closely followed by Nasus and Renekton. “Y-you guys! H-how?” Ezreal couldn’t express his astonishment before, not in front of the Council. Ezreal was both horribly shocked and pleasantly surprised.

“I decided to put my extensive knowledge on Ancient Magic to good use,” Nasus began, putting a gentle hand on Ezreal’s shoulder, “my millennia of experience happen to be useful in taking care of the Institute’s library and curating all the artifacts we’ve collected so far.” Ezreal smiled. He was positively relieved to have met Nasus again and here in the Institute of all places. “So you’re our new curator! I guess I won’t be bugging Ryze as much these days… but what about your brother Renekton?” Ezreal asked. “Humpf! I was unlucky to have attacked this filthy mutt of a brother here in the Institute,” Renekton growled. He was leaning on the wall, looking pretty dissatisfied. “My brother here is our new groundskeeper,” Nasus explained, “seeing how deranged and dangerous he had become, the Council decided to seal him with magic. They had agreed to spare his life, for my sake. In exchange, Renekton renders his service to the League.” Ezreal could hear Renekton growling complainingly on the corner of the lobby.

“Now young master Ezreal, we must set out immediately. The cycle of life and death continues. Time waits for no one. We must arrive at the Emperor’s Hall just as the blue star dies. It is tomorrow night. Not a day early, not a day late. My brother and I shall take care of the vile creatures that will spawn when we enter the Emperor’s lair.” Nasus carefully explained. “Sounds dangerous. I’m in!” Ezreal gleefully replied. “Just let me cut them down!” Renekton hissed dangerously, “those voidlings, creatures of that wretched magus! Carnage—light meat, dark meat, it’s all the same. I’ll leave them in pieces.” Ezreal was glad he wasn’t at the receiving end of Renekton’s threats. He doubted any magic could contain such wanton violence. He was glad he was sort of friends with Renekton. “Hey pretty boy… you better get your ass moving, coz’ we’re supposed to be out soon. We’ve got to get there by tomorrow night, remember?” Renekton barked. “I agree, young master. We must really be going soon,” Nasus interjected Renekton’s rude remark. Nasus patted then smiled wolfishly at Ezreal.

“Listen… we won’t get to Shurima on time if we’re going on foot or on Jayce’s mobile.” Ezreal quickly clarified, “if you guys do not object to transport by flight, I’m asking a favor from a friend to lend us his aircraft.” Renekton merely glared at him. “Whatever it is that you wish Master Ezreal,” Nasus calmly replied. “Well then, meet you out on the porch after dinner tonight.” Ezreal took his leave and quickly exited the building. He leaped and jumped down the stairs to hastily arrive at his parked mobile. And not a moment to lose, he was on his way towards Piltover’s embassy. Corki, the resident aircraft engineer of Piltover, gladly called in his Dirigible. The aircraft looked like a fishing trawler outfitted with propellers and a hot air balloon. Ezreal loaded the ship with supplies and his gear. He had a pleasant dinner with his fellow Piltover residents before he took off with the Dirigible. And in good time, Ezreal was parked near the Institute’s porch; Corki’s ship was floating lazily by the coliseum, quietly waiting for its passengers.

Nasus and Renekton showed up a few minutes later. Nasus was carrying with him a rucksack, his halberd, and a barrel of what appears to be apples from the kitchen. Renekton on the other hand was carrying his blade, a heavy sack of beef, and what appears to be a large map. “Who needs a map?” Ezreal quipped. “Careful kid, you know little about Shurima magics,” Renekton barked back. “The Shurima Capital holds far greater secrets. Azir and his adviser Xerath had laid many spells, mazes, and puzzles. This here is a special map. The invisible ink lights up only when a blue star dies,” Nasus kindly explained. They finished loading their stuff. As soon as they left the city perimeter they were greeted by the moon. The stars were now obscured, and in their place were beautifully lit sea of clouds. Riding the Dirigible had a sensation of voyaging at sea. Corki’s autopilot was engaged. Ezreal took this time to sleep. And the ship breezed through the night.

Ezreal awoke to the sudden intrusion by the first light of the day. The morning sun shone brightly on his face. He was too tired last night he could not recall how he went to sleep. Thus it surprised him to find that he was cuddled up to Nasus. Nasus wrapped his arms around Ezreal protectively. They were resting on a heap of canvas, thick enough to provide cushion. And opposite them was Renekton, lazily splayed on the wooden floor, mouth wide open, snorting and snoring through his sleep. Ezreal freed himself from Nasus’ embrace, careful not to disturb the large dog-like creature’s sleep. Ezreal approached the port side and took in the rare aerial view of Shurima. “Perhaps Shurima was meant to fall,” Nasus spoke, surprising Ezreal. Nasus joined Ezreal in marveling at the endless sea of sand, pillars of old jutting out of the dunes, and he continued, “Some things must remain buried.” Nasus stared blankly at the vista, as though deep in contemplation. He was only interrupted when the sleeping Renekton let out a loud snort.

Ezreal anchored the Dirigible near the Capital entrance and the small company spent the morning digging through their supplies. By lunch time, Ezreal was helping himself to some sandwich and apples brought by Nasus. Nasus was intently studying the map they brought along. Renekton was feasting on the beef jerky he himself brought. The Dirigible’s hot air balloon was providing some shade, but the air was thin yet burning hot. “We better enter prepared. Bring your provisions, young master. You might need them,” Nasus advised Ezreal as he strapped on his rucksack and secured his halberd on his back. “Do not forget the Ancient Coin and the Nomad’s Medallion; it will be safer if you were to wear them around your neck, hidden under your shirt.” Ezreal complied. He wore the trinkets around his neck, which surprisingly hung there comfortably. Ezreal also carried some potion bottles around his jacket, slapped on his goggles and strapped on his gears. Nearby, Renekton was swinging his mighty blade recklessly.

A little past noon, Ezreal and company jumped off their aircraft and was on their way across the vast swath of ruins. Nasus was leading the way. His ears, eyes and nose were at work, like a working dog; and he seemed to be very familiar with the place. Renekton was tagging along, angrily peering through side to side, as though expecting an ambush. They finally arrived at a relatively flat ground. The floor was stone, not sand. “There,” Nasus was pointing at an open space, some fifty feet away. “This is not a floor, but a roof. Underneath is the sunken Capital. And there is our way in.” The small company took the last few steps and arrived at the point previously pointed about by Nasus. He took out his halberd and swung it hard in the air before impaling it on the floor beneath. The ancient elevator was activated, and the three were soon descending down the ruins into deep darkness.

“Stick close pretty boy,” Renekton snarled, “I smell foul monsters, dark meat.” The cavern was dark, quite unlike the Summer Palace. Ezreal whipped out his torch and lit it up. Nasus’ halberd began to glow blue. “We will take care of the voidlings, young master. You focus on mapping out our path,” Nasus said reassuringly. The hike was not only long; it involved a series of deep dives down. Monsters clad in gold armor would greet them in every corner, but Renekton was meeting them head-on aggressively. The large lizard was satisfying his bloodlust, hacking away at incoming creatures. These Sand Guardians were created by Xerath, Nasus explained. And they exist solely for the purpose of blindly defending Shurima’s deepest and darkest secrets—including the rumored final resting place of Azir, the last and the greatest Emperor of the Sands. “My brother and I do not know exactly the final fate of the last Emperor. Last we heard, Xerath turned foul and trapped Azir deep in this cavern. He employed these creatures to ensure that Azir, his tomb, shall never again see the light of day.”

Renekton marched on, clearing out the path ahead. Ezreal was tailing him closely. Nasus was not far behind, his pointy ears were alert, and his nose was actively sniffing out potential prey. The day has turned to night, but Ezreal couldn’t tell without consulting his watch. A powerful storm could be raging on the surface above, but they wouldn’t know. Ezreal and company finally stumbled upon a dead end. “A wall… but not quite,” Renekton growled. Nasus approached the wall and dusted off the dirt from the wall with his hands. “A door,” Nasus spoke, sounding amused. “Beyond this lies the room where the Talisman may be synthesized.” Nasus waved his mighty halberd and traced an arch on the wall. “I smell that wicked Magus’ spells,” Renekton was visibility annoyed faced with the uncertainty ahead. “We do not yet know what traps lie beyond, what Xerath has in store for those who seek to revive an ancient power he so despises,” Nasus explained. “Please be very careful, young master Ezreal.” Nasus took his halberd and struck it on the corner. It clicked, like a key finding its lock, and the wall swung open.

Inside was a huge cavern. Pillars extended to an unseen roof, so high that if felt like an open space if not for the complete darkness. Hidden beneath the desert is the old Shurima Capital, a massive underground city that fell much like the legend of Atlantis. Ezreal and company arrived somewhere near the nexus. Huge statues adorned their surroundings. And in front of them was a fallen statue, a huge expressionless face. Above it was a larger round stone, a Sun Disk Ezreal guessed, based on his readings. Underneath the statue was a dais and what seemed like a tombstone. Ezreal walked forward, with Renekton and Nasus on his side. The perplexed faces of the two suggested that they were very familiar with this place, now a shadow of the past, a ghost haunting their senses. Ezreal laid down Lux’s little invention and it instantly lit up the immediate vicinity. The light revealed a pool of crystal clear water at the foot of the dais. And a patch of grass? Curious, Ezreal approached the grass, carelessly setting his foot on the pond.

A powerful magical wave washed over Ezreal. And before Nasus or Renekton could react, a mystical fire consumed Ezreal’s body. Nasus and Renekton watched in horror as Ezreal struggled on the floor. For a minute, the heat was oppressive. But soon they realized that the mystical fire only consumed his clothes. Ezreal’s skin was untouched, as well as the trinkets around his neck—the Ancient Coin and the Nomad’s Medallion. Ezreal lied there naked, unmoving for a moment before he got up, visibly red and feverish. “I need… water. Perched…. Very thirsty.” Ezreal managed to speak despite the heat he was feeling. Nasus immediately attended to Ezreal’s need. He brought out their remaining canister of water and fed it to Ezreal. Ezreal drank it all up hungrily, but did little to quench his thirst. “More.”

Nasus was alarmed by the heat emanating from Ezreal’s fragile body. He quickly removed his own clunky chest plates and helmet and carried Ezreal’s body to the nearby pond of water. He slowly lowered Ezreal’s naked form, the hot skin touched the cool water. But it did little to lower the heat that was now ravaging Ezreal’s body. “I feel hot,” Ezreal spoke. Nasus was speechless, not knowing what to do. Beside him was the equally dumbfound Renekton. “Help me, Nasus.” Ezreal reached out his hands to pull at Nasus’ coat, his face met Nasus’ snout and Ezreal tried to kiss. The two brothers understood what thirst they needed to quench. Both Nasus and Renekton undressed. Three naked bodies now joined in the middle of the pond. It was now clear to Nasus this pond was the bathhouse the Emperor once used. Ezreal’s breathing was heavy. He kneeled in the middle of the pool, in his front was Nasus, who looked at him with a concerned face, and behind him was Renekton, who looked excited more than ever.

“Are you sure?” Nasus asked in a worried tone. His answer came quickly in the form of Ezreal’s touch. Ezreal’s hands slid down Nasus’ rock hard abdomen to cup at Nasus’ canine genitalia. It was the first time Ezreal saw Nasus’ sheathed unaroused cock. It was surrounded by thick furry pubic hair akin to a dog’s coat. The slender cock was wrapped around a thick skin. Touching it made it throb and grow in size. Ezreal groped at Nasus’ cock and pulled it down to reveal the skinless reddening cock underneath. Ezreal began sucking, which incited a moan from Nasus. Nasus hands were gently placed between Ezreal’s face as Ezreal hungrily sucked at Nasus’ throbbing cock. It was not long before Nasus’ cock was beginning to outgrow Ezreal’s small mouth. And while Ezreal was starting to choke on Nasus’ large cock, Renekton was rimming Ezreal’s asshole with his slick lizard tongue. The slender tongue slid in and out of Ezreal’s asshole, prodding Ezreal’s insides. Ezreal lapped at the bulbous head of Nasus large canine cock, precum and saliva spilling out of his lips. Ezreal’s hand stroked the length of Nasus’ bone-like cock, collecting precum on his hands. A slick mess was upon Ezreal’s hungry face, as Ezreal’s head bobbed up and down on Nasus’ thick cock.

While Ezreal was busy with Nasus’ cock, Renekton had been taking care of Ezreal’s backside. The giant lizard was done rimming the now red and swollen hole. Renekton positioned one of two cone-shaped cocks on Ezreal’s entrance and started pushing in. Ezreal squirmed and cried in pain, then gagged on Nasus’ cock. The canine cock was swollen large and pushing against Ezreal’s throat, blocking the stomach acid Ezreal was about to vomit. Concerned, Nasus reached for his rucksack and grabbed a handful of Taric’s magical gemstones. “Master Taric was kind enough to supply us… in case you get hurt,” Nasus explained, cracking up the stone to relieve Ezreal pain from the physical assault he was receiving from his backside. Renekton continued his reckless assault. The large lizard was finally able to jam Ezreal’s hole with one of his cocks. The hole stretched at the impossibly wide base. Renekton’s other cock was squeezed to the side, slicking up Ezreal’s round and swollen butt cheeks. Renekton have him a hard slap to the butt.

“Good… very good, pretty boy,” Renekton was growling, “Your hole is perfect, just as I remembered it.” Renekton began to thrust. Ezreal was sandwiched between Nasus and Renekton, kneeling on the wet floor, doggy-style. His asshole was locked on Renekton’s cock, Renekton’s height lifted Ezreal’s feet in the air. Renekton had to grab his legs up to angle his thrusts properly. With his lower body lifted up, Ezreal tried his best to grab onto Nasus’ strong legs, Nasus cock was locked on his mouth. Ezreal was now suspended in mid-air, supported not by his legs, but anchored by his holes. His mouth locked on Nasus’ cock while his asshole locked on Renekton’s. Every powerful thrust from Renekton moved Ezreal forward. Being thrust forward meant having the Nasus’ cock jam Ezreal’s throat. It was painful at first, but was soon nothing more than a bumpy sexual ride. Ezreal’s gag reflex meeting Renekton’s thrust, the acid refluxing on Ezreal’s esophagus, unable to escape Ezreal’s mouth fully jammed with Nasus’ cock.

After a few minutes of intense fucking, Renekton pulled back hard, dragging Ezreal’s body with him. Nasus’ cock escaped Ezreal’s mouth with a pop, and then Ezreal began spewing some of his stomach acid onto the pond of water below. Renekton pulled out not soon after. “I’m gonna make you sit on my brother’s cock,” Renekton hissed, “Your hole’s big enough to take it all in.” Renekton lifted Ezreal by his shoulders, then slammed Ezreal onto Nasus’ waiting erect cock. Nasus’ cock went in effortlessly. Nasus cock found a larger cave to explore and he began to move, fucking Ezreal’s asshole slowly but surely. Renekton lifted Ezreal’s face by the hair, then licked Nasus’ fluids around his face and mouth. Renekton and Ezreal kissed, or it looked like it. “Hmmm… tasty. No wonder you like sucking my brother.”

Having found a larger orifice, Nasus cock continued to grow in size. Ezreal could feel it. Nasus cock had a bulbous base that now grew in such a size that restricted the thrusting. Instead, Nasus’ cockhead continued to expand, hitting Ezreal in all the right spots inside then extending further in. Nasus’ cock pushed past Ezreal’s prostate, which made him see stars, squishing his intestines then pushing against his stomach. The large cock was apparent; Ezreal’s belly was distended, as though pregnant. “Hey pretty, don’t forget mine.” Renekton snarled. Ezreal only got a quick glimpse of his bulging belly. Renekton grabbed Ezreal’s head and made him suck on Renekton’s cock. Renekton’s two cocks slid side by side as Ezreal made an effort to please both. Renekton’s fluid was beginning to accumulate, creating a slippery mess. Ezreal slid his hand from the slender tip widening down to the base. Ezreal was silently amused by the cone shape as he gagged on the tip. Nasus was busy trying to move his own cock inside Ezreal. It was impossible. Nasus’ cock was now too large, and he was cumming inside of Ezreal.

Ezreal’s body was hungry for more. He was impaled on Nasus cock for a good hour and he was getting bored. He tried to have Nasus cock move inside of him. But he merely flopped around uselessly. It would have been easier if he could pass out like last time. “Impatient are we?” Renekton said, amused that Ezreal was craving for more action. Renekton grabbed the remaining magical healing stones and cracked them over Ezreal’s body. He then pulled Ezreal violently out of his knot with Nasus. Nasus’ cock escaped Ezreal, but not without protest. Good thing Taric’s magical stones were working as intended, making Ezreal’s body elastic and impervious from physical damage, otherwise the act that Renekton just did might have pulled Ezreal’s insides out of his asshole. It would have killed him.

For a moment, Ezreal felt empty. Not pain, but empty like there’s something missing. The space that was occupied by Nasus’ cock was now vacant, but not for long. Renekton pushed both his cock into Ezreal without warning. “Grab my brother’s cock,” Renekton commanded. Nasus was also left vulnerable, his fleshy red swollen cock exposed having been removed from Ezreal’s warm and safe asshole. Nasus whined like a dog, as though in pain. Ezreal wrapped him arms around the impossibly large cock, hugging it like a pillow. Except the cock was really slick, fleshy and hot. Ezreal merely licked it, but didn’t try to suck the huge stick. Renekton fucked Ezreal. His thrusts were reckless. The two cocks sliding in and out of him were brutal. Ezreal’s asshole stretching then squeezing around the cone-shaped cocks, as it entered and exited, wide then narrow. Ezreal felt like being torn in two.

Ezreal hugged tightly around Nasus’ enormous sensitive red cock, stroking it while matching the movement of Renekton’s violent thrusts. Nasus’ semen was now spilling liberally all over Ezreal’s body. Nasus reached out his snout to lick on Ezreal’s abused hole, as it stretched and contracted around the two invading cocks from Renekton. Ezreal was totally messed up, bad. He was going through a hell of a fuck train. And Renekton was the raging stallion. Any other human would have died. And Ezreal was trying to hold on with the help from Taric’s spells. Renekton began to cum. Reneton’s seminal fluids mixed with Nasus’ and churned to a foamy sea, dripping out of Ezreal’s asshole as Renekton continued his deadly sexual assault. Renekton tried to plug it, inserting both cocks to the hilt, but the semen was exploding inside. Ezreal coughed and vomited. What came out of his mouth was the musty seminal fluid mix of Nasus and Renekton, the raw animalistic smell of sex. Nasus kissed Ezreal, lapping up the bittersweet mixture Ezreal was spewing from his mouth. Renekton gave one final powerful thrust, cupping Ezreal’s belly to feel his twin cocks inside.

Ezreal finally exploded. His cum dripped out of his cock like a leaking faucet. The sexual heat dissipated, escaping finally from Ezreal’s body. His sexual thirst was quenched, the trap curse was lifted. On their background, the Sun Disk ignited to a bright gold. The two trinkets around Ezreal’s neck tingled, and a bright light shot out, blinding everyone in the room. A golden chain appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Ezreal’s left hand. It then dissolved to form a gauntlet filled with magical energy. The ancient relic was now bound to Ezreal that it could no longer be removed. “Two brothers, united in a single desire,” whispered the mysterious wind before a powerful flash of light from the dais hit Ezreal’s chest, where the trinkets were hung; the Ancient Coin and the Nomad’s Medallion dissolved to form a whole. Ezreal rested on the pond, Nasus and Renekton on his side. The whole place was beginning to shake. Seeing that Nasus’ cock was still swollen, Renekton slid Ezreal back on it, reuniting them in their knot.

“Had to do it,” Renekton growled softly, “otherwise, my brother here wouldn’t be able to move around, swollen cock and all.” Ezreal didn’t protest. Straddling on Nasus, Nasus cock filling his asshole and spilling more cum was a welcome treat. Something about Nasus’ semen was nourishing. And Nasus cock hitting and rubbing his prostate was sending him jolts. Nasus wrapped him loin cloth around them, securing Ezreal around Nasus. Ezreal wrapped his arms around Nasus’ abdomen, resting his head on Nasus’ chest. “We have to get out quickly, young master,” Nasus said in his gentle and worried voice, “the ride will be a little bumpy.” Renekton snorted, “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind… I bet he even likes it.” Ezreal murmured something indistinct, but didn’t continue. He was too tired and weak, he rested limply on Nasus’ body. Nasus and Renekton quickly collected their things. Ezreal bobbed up and down Nasus cock as they moved, and every jump caused Nasus’ cock to impale Ezreal. Ezreal was enjoying the ride.

“Oh no, our exit,” Nasus whispered as they stumbled upon a fallen wall blocking their path up. “Let me,” said Ezreal weakly, instinctively raising his left arm, pointing the gauntlet at the wall, before letting out a powerful wave of burst magic. The wide projectile crashed the stone wall and made a path. “How did you do that?” Renekton quizzed Ezreal, but the prodigal explorer fell back to his sleep. As the small company hurried to their exit, Ezreal with his newfound device, the two trinkets now fashioned into the Talisman of Ascension, and the brothers finding and consummating their desire, a powerful voice could be heard. The maze, the ruins, and the sands were shifting. The three made their way to the Dirigible and quickly escaped. The golden Sun Disk now rose to the surface, the Shurima Capital elevated, water flowed once again, life. As they sped out of the Shurima Desert, the powerful voice echoed endlessly into the horizon: “Shurima! Your emperor has returned!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Would love to hear your feedback and suggestions. Please give me a kudos if you liked my work. Will start working on another fic. Ezreal remains to be my favorite, but Sandstorm Ekko looks really hot too (pedophilia alert!) Seriously, please do not molest children in real life.


End file.
